Christmas Carol
by Tatyperry
Summary: Cada um deles convive com seus dramas e os encontros que o destino promove traz esperança e recomeços. Esme/Carlisle, Rose/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Bella/Edward
1. Christmas Carol - Esme & Carlisle

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**Título:** Christmas Carol

**Autor: **Taty

**Beta:** p-mary

**Shipper:** Esme & Carlisle.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Drama

******Sinopse: Esme e Carlisle não se conhecem, mas os dramas da vida fazem com que se encontrem, por acidente, em um 24 de dezembro, trazendo esperança para a vida de ambos.**  


* * *

**N/A: Agradecimento especial a Paula Maria por ter feito mexidas perfeitas nessa minha confusão mental. E por ter estado junto durante todo o ano, sempre me salvando nos momentos de desespero ou me dando apoio/conselho quando precisando, mesmo fora desse universo. ILY amiga!  
**

**.  
**

**Trilha: Angel – Sarah Mclachlan**

letras(ponto)mus(ponto)br / sarah-mclachlan / 25347 / traducao(ponto)html

.

_"A vida é a arte do encontro,  
Embora haja tanto desencontro pela vida."_

_(Vinicius de Moraes)_

Três anos haviam se passado, e mesmo assim a dor era a mesma que sentira naquele 24 de dezembro, quando a vida de Esme Cliff parecia ter parado e ela fora capaz de sentir uma dor que acreditava ser humanamente impossível. Fora como se alguém tivesse aberto seu peito e arrancado seu coração fora. E Esme sabia que uma vez arrancado, sua vida estava acabada. Ela continuava andando, trabalhando, fingindo seguir em frente e ouvir o que as pessoas lhe diziam, mas não dava para enganar a si mesma, ela não vivia mais. Não realmente.

Enquanto a maioria das pessoas se preparava para receber amigos e familiares em casas aconchegantes que cheiravam a guloseimas, ou corriam para lá e para cá em busca dos últimos presentes, a mulher de cabelos castanhos e rosto em formato de coração atravessava as pesadas portas de ferro forjado e fazia o caminho que já conhecia de cor, rumo ao local onde sua vida estava enterrada.

"Ei, bebê..." – ela começou a dizer em meio às lágrimas enquanto se ajoelhava em frente a uma sepultura, onde na lápide podia-se ler:

.

"_Andrew Cliff (2005 – 2009)_

_Que em sua curta passagem pela terra_

_espalhou amor e alegrias à sua volta."_

_.  
_

"...sonhei com você noite passada. Você estava tão lindo com aquela camisa de marinheiro, brincando com seus carrinhos. Eu chegava em casa e você corria para os meus braços, como sempre acontecia. E você me dizia para não chorar mais e ser feliz. Foi tão, _tão_ real, que acordei sentindo seu perfume ao meu redor, o que só fez doer ainda mais. Sinto muito meu amor, mas acho que a mamãe vai falhar com você uma vez mais... eu não tenho como cumprir essa promessa. Não existe felicidade para mim em um universo onde você não exista."

E com essas palavras Esme se entregou novamente às lágrimas, debruçada sobre a lápide do filho que perdera brutalmente. Se olhasse ao seu redor, ela veria que não estava sozinha. A alguns jazigos de distância, Carlisle Cullen também lutava contra as lágrimas enquanto as lembranças felizes compartilhadas com a mulher que amara desde que aprendera o que era o amor lhe tomavam a mente e o coração.

Carlisle e Elizabeth foram vizinhos durante toda a infância e começaram a namorar no último ano do segundo grau, quando o rapaz finalmente deixou a timidez de lado e convidou a vizinha e amiga para um cinema. Os dois se divertiram muito naquela noite, enquanto assistiam Casablanca e os convites foram se repetindo até que, no baile de formatura da escola, eles oficializaram o namoro. Os dois foram juntos para a Yale e se formaram com méritos, ele como advogado e ela como jornalista. E naquela nova formatura da vida de ambos Carlisle repetiu o gesto, desta vez pedindo a amiga e amante em casamento.

Dois anos depois eles estavam casados e felizes, mas o conto de fadas não durou muito. Alguns meses após o casamento Elizabeth se viu grávida, e o que era para ser o momento que coroa a felicidade de qualquer casal, se tornou um verdadeiro pesadelo na vida do casal Cullen. Elizabeth sofreu uma queda no sétimo mês de gravidez, o que a fez ter uma hemorragia interna. Os médicos fizeram de tudo, mas foi impossível salvar mãe e bebê. Assim, naquela que foi a decisão mais difícil de sua vida, Carlisle seguiu o que sua mulher havia lhe feito jurar alguns dias antes, quando acordara assustada depois de um pesadelo, e escolheu salvar a vida de sua filha.

Tanya Cullen chegou ao mundo em uma tarde chuvosa. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros como os da mulher que lhe dera a vida, e como se sentisse que algo estava errado, chorara sem parar até que os médicos a aconchegassem nos braços de seu pai. E durante o que pareceram horas, pai e filha choraram juntos.

Esme Cliff e Carlisle Cullen nunca haviam se visto antes, embora ambos fossem frequentadores assíduos do _Grove Street Cemetery_. Mas naquele 24 de dezembro de 2012 o destino, ou talvez Andrew e Elizabeth, resolveu intervir. Os dois saíram do cemitério no mesmo instante, mas cada um deles por uma saída. Enquanto Carlisle se sentia leve depois de algumas horas conversando com Elizabeth, contando para ela o quanto Tanya estava crescendo rápido e se tornando cada dia mais parecida com ela, Esme sentia seu coração ainda mais pesado. Foi por isso que, ao ver o carro preto se aproximando do local onde estava parada, ela deu um passo para frente, sua mente totalmente nublada, sem pensar em nada além de parar com a dor que vinha sentindo.

Carlisle mal teve tempo de pisar no freio, descendo correndo do carro para auxiliar a mulher caída à frente do seu carro; seu coração batendo acelerado enquanto checava seus sinais vitais em busca de algum sinal de vida. Ele não aguentaria a responsabilidade de outra morte sobre seus ombros.

Esme não demorou muito a voltar a si, sentindo uma leve dor na perna que fora atingida pelo carro e, respirando fundo, se atreveu a abrir novamente os olhos, tentando entender por que Deus se recusava a levá-la logo para junto do seu pequeno anjo. Aquilo era a única coisa que ela ainda se atrevia a pedir; _morrer em paz_.

Carlisle sentiu um imenso alívio ao ver a morena abrir os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia ter sido atingido por um soco no estômago. Aqueles olhos não continham nenhum tipo de emoção, tudo o que ele podia ver naquele mar de chocolate era dor e vazio. Um vazio inquietante que não condizia com a beleza de sua dona. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa muito diferente; mas ao contrário de Esme, ele não podia deixar que a dor levasse o melhor de si, ele tinha que ser forte para cuidar de Tanya, sua pequena de apenas 6 anos.

"Você se machucou, precisa que eu a leve ao hospital?" – Carlisle perguntou quando se sentiu novamente em condições de falar.

"Não precisa, obrigada." – Esme respondeu, já se colocando de pé e começando a andar para longe de onde o advogado e seu carro estavam.

"Ei, espera, você não tem condições de dirigir neste estado. Deixe-me ao menos te dar uma carona."

"Não, eu... eu..."

"Eu faço questão. Entra."

* * *

"Onde estamos?" – Esme perguntou depois de alguns minutos, quando Carlisle estacionou diante do que parecia ser um pequeno café, em uma parte da cidade que ela não costumava frequentar muito.

"Eu combinei de buscar minha filha aqui e, além disso, depois do susto de agora a pouco achei que você gostaria de um café."

"Obrigada." – Esme se limitou a responder enquanto os dois se dirigiam à entrada. O local era realmente pequeno, com apenas cinco mesas redondas, mas a luz baixa e o mobiliário de madeira davam um ar aconchegante ao ambiente. Os atendentes estavam todos trajando gorros de Papai Noel e Esme se viu pensando o quanto até quatro anos atrás aquela era uma de suas festas preferidas, e como ela podia passar horas e horas enfeitando a casa e fazendo biscoitinhos em sua cozinha. O momento se tornou ainda mais especial depois do nascimento de Andrew. Ela jamais esqueceria o brilho nos olhos de seu garotinho quando vira a árvore iluminada e repleta de presentes pela primeira vez, ou do seu sorriso ao tirar uma foto com o Papai Noel em um dos shoppings da cidade.

"O que vão querer?" – a voz da atendente a tirou de seu devaneio e ela se limitou a pedir um chai latte, enquanto Carlisle parecia pedir por um batalhão, escolhendo café, suco e algumas variedades de bolo.

"Tanya deve estar chegando logo e ela geralmente não gosta de esperar, por isso já estou pedindo as coisas que ela gosta também." – ele explicou ao ver o olhar confuso da mulher sentada à sua frente.

"Tanya?"

"Sim, minha filha."

Carlisle teve a impressão de ver um flash de dor passar pelo rosto da morena, mas não sabia dizer com exatidão se aquilo acontecera mesmo ou se fora apenas sua imaginação.

"Você tem filhos?" – arriscou perguntar, tendo então a certeza da dor nas feições da mulher sentada a sua frente.

"Tinha. Ele... ele morreu há quatro anos." – ela respondeu tentando a todo custo conter as lágrimas. Seu anjo não gostava de vê-la chorando.

"Sinto muito", Carlisle respondeu, e Esme pode perceber que não fora uma simples frase feita que as pessoas costumam dizer nessas situações. Ele realmente parecia saber do que estava falando. "Foi por isso que você se jogou na frente do meu carro? Você me deu um belo susto, falando nisso."

"Sim, foi mais ou menos por isso. Hoje faz quatro anos que ele morreu, e a dor é sempre pior nesses dias. É como se todo 24 de dezembro eu tivesse a sensação que o telefone vai tocar novamente, como tocou naquele maldito fim de tarde me informando que houvera um acidente na estrada."

Como Carlisle ficou calado, apenas a encarando com um olhar triste como se a encorajasse a falar, Esme se deixou ser tomada pelas lembranças que a consumiam.

"Até hoje eu tenho pesadelos com a imagem do carro completamente queimado quando eu cheguei ao local do acidente. Minha irmã levara Andrew para comprar meu presente de Natal, e na volta para casa estava chovendo muito e o carro dela bateu de frente em um caminhão-tanque, explodindo."

"Papai!" – o grito que ecoou pelo local foi seguido por uma linda garotinha loira em um vestido vermelho e com uma tiara no cabelo, que se jogou com os braços abertos no colo de Carlisle. Esme pode perceber que aquele fora o único momento em que o homem a sua frente sorrira desde que eles chegaram ao pequeno café.

"Oi princesa, você se divertiu com a tia Irina, hoje?"

"Aham! Ela e tia Kate me deram um monte de presentes, e tia Carmen me deu uma pulseira que foi da mamãe quando ela tinha a minha idade. Olha." – ela disse estendendo o braço e mostrando uma pulseira dourada com algumas pedrinhas coloridas. "Não é linda, papai?"

"É sim, meu amor."

"Você acha que lá do céu a mamãe vai se importar de eu estar com a pulseira dela?" – a menina perguntou parecendo um pouco preocupada.

Do outro lado da mesa Esme, que até então tentava controlar suas lágrimas, não conseguiu segurar mais. Agora ela podia compreender porque aquele homem parecia entender tão bem a sua dor. Enquanto ela sentia falta do seu pequeno anjo, aquele homem tinha que engolir sua dor para ser capaz de continuar vivendo por sua filha.

"Quem é ela, papai?" – ouviu a menina perguntar, enquanto sentia os grandes olhos azuis sobre si.

"Uma conhecida do papai, querida. Por que você não diz oi para ela?"

"Oi." – Tanya disse, parecendo levemente desconfiada. "Por que você está chorando?"

"Oi." – Esme respondeu tentando abrir um sorriso que mais parecera uma careta de dor. "Não é nada, minha querida, é apenas que você me fez lembrar de alguém de quem eu sinto muita falta."

"Você conheceu a minha mamãe?"

"Infelizmente não, mas olhando para você eu tenho certeza que ela era muito bonita."

"Você também é muito bonita. Não é, papai?"

Esme e Carlisle trocaram um olhar, ambos um pouco envergonhados, mas a morena não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ouvir o homem concordar com sua filha. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não deixava que ninguém lhe dissesse aquilo.

"Papai, já está na hora." – Tanya chamou ao ver começar a escurecer do lado de fora.

Apesar dos esforços de Esme para pagar por seu chai, Carlisle, como o cavalheiro que era, fez questão de pagar toda a conta. E apesar de ela ter dito que poderia pegar um táxi para voltar para sua casa, ele fez questão de levá-la.

O pequeno percurso até West Haven foi preenchido pela conversa de Tanya, que não parava de querer saber mais sobre Esme, por mais que Carlisle tenha tentado conter sua filha. A pequena menina quis saber tudo; quantos anos ela tinha, o que ela fazia, onde ela e seu pai tinham se conhecido, qual era a sua cor preferida, sua comida preferida, sua princesa da Disney preferida... e claro, se ela também tinha filhos.

Pressentindo o desconforto, Carlisle tentou mudar o foco da conversa, mas pela primeira vez Esme se sentiu tranquila para falar sobre o assunto e contou para Tanya como ela fora mãe de um lindo garotinho de cabelos loiros como o dela e que agora ele estava, assim como a mãe da pequena menina, tomando conta deles lá no céu.

Não demorou muito e eles estavam se despedindo, e Tanya surpreendeu a todos ao dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Esme, já que a menina não era muito de demonstrar afeto, a não ser para o seu pai. Ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecera naquele dia Esme entrou em casa, mas mal fechou a porta e ouviu a campainha tocando. Ao abrir a porta viu Carlisle parado à sua frente, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sei que você já deve ter compromisso, mas Tanya insistiu para que eu voltasse e te convidasse para ir conosco ao _East Rock __Park_ para assistir ao Quebra Nozes. Eu a levo todo ano. Era o ballet preferido de Elizabeth, e foi uma forma que eu encontrei de conectar as duas e de não sentir demais esse dia."

Carlisle pode ver a surpresa no olhar da mulher, e sentiu a necessidade de se explicar. "Você não foi a única a perder alguma coisa essencial em sua vida no dia 24 de dezembro, Esme."

Ela parecia estar em uma espécie de luta interna, mas por fim acabou vestindo novamente seu casaco e fechando a porta atrás de si antes de seguir Carlisle até o carro.

"Ela é uma criança adorável, você parece estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho." – ela disse enquanto olhava para uma Tanya sorridente dentro do carro.

"Ela é. Sabe o que ela me disse para que eu fosse convidá-la?"

Esme apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo e ele então, fechando seus olhos, repetiu as palavras de sua pequena garota. "Papai, se o filho dela está fazendo companhia para a mamãe lá no céu, nós temos que fazer companhia pra ela aqui na terra."

Ao se encararem, ambos tinham os olhos repletos de lágrimas e nada precisava ser dito. Suas emoções eram um espelho do que o outro sentia e os dois sabiam que, pelo menos naquele Natal, eles seriam como milhares de famílias assistindo ao ballet no parque e depois vendo os fogos de artifício e, talvez, com a ajuda de Andrew e Elizabeth, aquele fosse apenas o primeiro de muitos Natais alegres na vida de Esme, Carlisle e Tanya.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo, gostaria de desejar um excelente Natal para todos. Que seja um dia/noite maravilhoso, repleto de alegria e sentimentos de amor e esperança.  
**

**Bem, esta é a primeira parte do meu presente de Natal/Ano Novo para as minhas leitoras queridas que estão sempre me acompanhando ao longo do ano, mesmo quando eu passo meses sem atualizar minhas histórias. Obrigada queridas! Tudo isso é feito pensando em vocês!**

**Este ano resolvi fazer um pouco diferente, serão 4 contos, cada um deles envolvendo um dos casais da história. Este foi o primeiro e amanhã irei postar o segundo. Os outros dois virão no reveillon.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa história e que possam ter se contagiado com a mensagem de esperança, apesar do drama por trás da história.  
**

**Bem, para incentivar um pouco a vocês vou fazer o seguinte, quem deixar review nos contos de Natal vai receber uma preview dos que serão postados na próxima semana. Combinado?  
**

**Beijos e até amanhã!  
**


	2. Christmas Carol - Rose & Emmett

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**Título:** Christmas Carol

**Autor: **Taty

**Beta:** p-mary

**Shipper:** Rose & Emmett.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Drama

**Sinopse: Depois de ser abandonada pela mãe Rosalie achava que não era digna de amor, mas a chegada de um novo morador ao orfanato mostra que nem tudo é como a mennina imaginava. **

* * *

**N/A: Agradecimento especial a Paula Maria por ter feito mexidas perfeitas nessa minha confusão mental. E por ter estado junto durante todo o ano, sempre me salvando nos momentos de desespero ou me dando apoio/conselho quando precisando, mesmo fora desse universo. ILY amiga!**

**.**

**Trilha: Sullen Girl – Fiona Apple**

Letras(ponto)mus(ponto)br / fiona-apple / 1903 / tradução(ponto)html

.

"_...Que minha solidão me sirva de companhia.  
que eu tenha a coragem de me enfrentar.  
que eu saiba ficar com o nada  
e mesmo assim me sentir  
como se estivesse plena de tudo."_

_Clarice Lispector_

_.  
_

Toda criança deveria amar o Natal, certo? Bem, não eu. Eu odeio esse dia. Assim como odeio esse lugar, suas regras, seu silêncio, sua monotonia. Um dia sempre igual ao outro. E não é só isso. Odeio aquela vaca que me deu a vida e me largou aqui. Que tipo de criatura repulsiva devo ser para que minha própria mãe me rejeite? Tento me convencer de que o problema estava nela e não em mim, como irmã Cândida vive me dizendo, mas em alguns dias não é assim tão simples – e hoje é um desses dias.

Eu sei que lá fora, além desses muros, os Natais não são como aqui. Lauren fez questão de gritar isso para quem quisesse ouvir quando voltou ao orfanato, alguns meses após ser adotada, para trazer presentes e nos contar como ela era sortuda por ter sido escolhida pelos seus novos papais. Aquela _bitch_! Ela falou em presentes – reparem, no plural –, em diversos tipos de comidas e sobremesas tão chiques que ela nem conseguia repetir os nomes. Em casa repleta de gente, lareira acesa, bonecos de neve, música...

Não me entendam mal, eu sou grata por ter sido acolhida no _St. Joseph's Asylum. _Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido comigo se a vaca tivesse simplesmente me deixado largada em alguma calçada, mas em alguns dias eu só queria ter uma família como a maioria das crianças. Brincar com minhas bonecas enquanto mamãe prepara biscoitos na cozinha, as duas esperando o papai chegar do trabalho. Depois do jantar, ele me levaria para a cama e me contaria algumas histórias até eu pegar no sono. Nos finais de semana eu colocaria meu melhor vestido e nós iríamos ao parque como uma família feliz.

"Rosalie, a ceia já vai começar. Você não vem, querida?" – irmã Cândida perguntou, colocando a cabeça por entre a porta do dormitório e me dando um grande sorriso quando eu me virei.

"Em um instante, irmã. Vou apenas calçar meus sapatos."

"Não demore. Já estão todos lá embaixo."

Aquele era meu sétimo natal ali, e eu poderia dizer de cor e salteado o que iria acontecer no refeitório. Todas as crianças iriam se sentar ao redor da grande mesa, junto com as irmãs. A Madre Superiora faria uma oração agradecendo por mais este Natal, pela comida que iremos ingerir e então cada um de nós teria direito a um prato de sopa de ervilhas, seguido por um pedaço de peru e uma porção de purê de batatas. E de sobremesa, uma rabanada para cada um. Ao final do jantar Jacob, o rapaz responsável pelos jardins do orfanato, entraria vestido de Papai Noel e distribuiria uma boneca para cada menina e um carrinho para cada menino.

Todos seriam liberados para poder brincar com seus novos brinquedos até às 11h da noite, quando os mais velhos seguiriam com as irmãs para a Missa do Galo na Igreja adjacente ao prédio. Eu odiava a Missa do Galo. Eu tento, mas não consigo não prestar atenção nos olhares de pena que recebemos quando entramos na Igreja e nos burburinhos do tipo '_pobres dessas crianças. O que será delas quando crescerem?_'

Com um suspiro saí do quarto, tentando dizer a mim mesma que não tinha importância, que eu seria capaz de passar por essa noite por mais um ano. Seriam apenas algumas horas até eu poder voltar para a minha cama e os meus pensamentos. Irmã Cândida tinha razão, já deviam estar todos no refeitório, já que não encontrei viva-alma enquanto descia as escadas e seguia pelo corredor. Foi então que resolvi tomar um rumo diferente e entrar na capela, já que ninguém sentiria minha falta, mesmo.

Aquele era meu lugar preferido em todo o orfanato. Sentada no chão atrás do altar ninguém conseguiria me ver, a não ser que chegasse muito perto, e dali eu poderia admirar a imagem da Sagrada Família. Aquele quadro me encantava desde que eu era muito pequena. Maria tinha um olhar de verdadeira adoração para a criança em seus braços enquanto José parecia admirar a cena, mesmo aquela criança não sendo seu filho. Por que eu não podia ter uma família como aquela? O que eu não daria para receber aquele tipo de olhar, para ter quem realmente me amasse como eu sou.

_Amor_, a palavra que parecia ser a chave para tudo. As irmãs do orfanato, Padre Charlie, todos viviam dizendo que o amor era a solução, que precisávamos amar uns aos outros, mas eu sabia que nunca saberia o que esse sentimento significava. Se minha_ mãe_ não me amara, como _eu_ poderia fazê-lo?

De repente o som de passos apressados e uma voz fina, que não parecia compatível com o tamanho de seu dono, me fez tirar os olhos da imagem à minha frente, trazendo meus pensamentos novamente para a capela do orfanato.

"Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui."

Ai, meus deus, como era mesmo o nome dele? Edward? Emerson? E...?

"Eu sou o Emmett. Você é Rosalie, certo?"

_Emmett_. Era isso. Eu tinha ouvido as irmãs comentarem sobre o novato. Ele havia chegado há algumas semanas e ninguém sabia quem o havia deixado ali; ele simplesmente não falava sobre o assunto, e sempre que alguém perguntava alguma coisa que pudesse esclarecer a situação, ele dizia apenas que não se lembrava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ignorei a sua pergunta, respondendo-o com outra pergunta.

"Você perdeu a ceia e também a entrega dos presentes, então eu trouxe algo para você comer e a sua boneca." – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso que me fez pensar que eu nunca havia visto algo tão belo. As duas covinhas que se formavam quando ele sorria o deixava com um ar angelical, e a sensação era de que nada de ruim poderia acontecer no mundo enquanto aquele menino sorrisse.

"Obrigada." – falei meio sem jeito, pegando o prato que ele tinha nas mãos e colocando à minha frente. "Como conseguiu isso?" – perguntei ao me dar conta do conteúdo do prato. Duas fatias de peru, pão com geleia de rosas, duas rabanadas e um copo de suco de uva.

"Eu tenho meus segredos." – ele respondeu piscando.

Eu não tinha percebido como estava faminta até aquele momento, então praticamente ataquei a comida à minha frente, me sentindo um pouco tímida ao ouvir a risada baixa ao meu lado.

"Eu não comi nada o dia inteiro ok?" – falei em uma tentativa estúpida de me justificar.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, virando a cabeça em todas as direções, como se olhasse para a capela pela primeira vez e procurasse por algo. Aproveitei este momento para observá-lo. Ele tinha a pele bem branquinha e os cabelos loiros caindo em cachinhos pelo rosto. Suas maçãs do rosto eram bem cheias, permitindo que as covinhas se formassem quando ele sorria. Ele parecia um anjo daqueles que enfeitavam os livros que irmã Cândida lia às vezes.

"Por que você está sempre escondida neste lugar?" – ele perguntou de repente, me fazendo corar ao me pegar olhando fixamente em sua direção. "O que tem aqui que eu não estou vendo?"

"Como você sabe que eu estou sempre aqui?"

O garoto ao meu lado pareceu pensar um pouco antes de voltar a falar, como se pensasse se deveria ou não dizer alguma coisa.

"Quando eu cheguei aqui e te vi na aula de catecismo, perguntei quem era e Jessica me disse que eu deveria ficar longe de você para o meu próprio bem. Ela me disse que você não se mistura com as outras crianças e que acha que é melhor do que os outros só porque os meninos te acham bonita, embora ela nem te achasse tudo isso. Eu então disse que você era muito bonita sim, e que eu não acreditava nela. Desde esse dia eu passei a te observar, e fosse que dia fosse você sempre acabava aqui na capela."

Tentei engolir a dor ao ouvir o que Jéssica tinha dito a meu respeito. Não que eu não soubesse que as outras crianças falavam de mim pelas costas, mas ouvir aquilo doía. Mas então aquele desconhecido me defendera e ainda me chamou de bonita. Era a primeira vez que alguém que não fosse uma das irmãs me dizia isso.

"Você... você me acha bonita?"

"Claro que sim. Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi quando cheguei aqui. Eu estava triste, me sentindo sozinho, e então eu te vi, linda no balanço. O sol estava batendo sobre você, e parecia iluminar tudo ao redor. Achei que você fosse um anjo." – ele disse, parecendo tímido de repente.

Anjo, _eu_? Aquela poderia ser a piada do ano. Eu não me achava superior como Jessica havia dito, mas como eu poderia ser um anjo? Se isso fosse verdade, minha mãe não teria me abandonado. As pessoas querem ficar perto dos anjos... e ninguém quer ficar perto de mim.

"E então?" – ele perguntou, me tirando novamente dos meus pensamentos.

"Esse quadro." – falei apontando para o quadro da Sagrada Família à nossa frente.

Ele pareceu analisar a pintura por algum tempo antes de se virar novamente em minha direção.

"O que tem o quadro?"

"É bobagem, mas eu sinto uma certa inveja de como Maria e José olham com admiração e amor para o menino Jesus. Eu fico aqui olhando e imaginando como seria ter uma família, ter pais que me olhassem dessa mesma forma."

"Antes de morrer, minha mamãe me disse que ela estaria sempre olhando por mim lá do céu. Se você quiser, a gente pode rezar e pedir pra ela olhar por você também. Vamos?" – ele perguntou se colocando de joelhos e juntando suas mãos à frente do rosto, me olhando com expectativa.

Me coloquei de joelhos ao seu lado enquanto o ouvia dizer baixinho.

"Oi, mamãe. Eu estou com muita saudade, mas estou bem. As irmãs cuidam bem de mim aqui. O Natal não se parece com os que tínhamos em nossa casa, mas também não é ruim. Mas hoje eu queria pedir uma coisa pra senhora, mamãe. Essa menina bonita aqui do meu lado é a Rosalie, e eu queria pedir pra senhora cuidar dela também, como a senhora prometeu que faria comigo. Ela é um anjo, mamãe, mas isso eu acho que você já sabe, não é? Afinal, você sempre soube de tudo. Amo você, mamãe. Amém!"

"Amém!" – repeti entre minhas lágrimas.

Assim que acabamos de rezar, alguns fogos estouraram no céu enquanto o sino da igreja ressoava as 12 badaladas.

"Feliz Natal, Rosalie."

"Feliz Natal, Emmett. Obrigada por me dar o melhor presente de Natal que eu já ganhei."

Por alguns segundos ficamos nos encarando no silêncio da capela até que, me pegando totalmente desprevenida, Emmett me puxou para os seus braços, me dando um abraço como eu nunca recebera antes, enquanto murmurava que tudo iria ficar bem e que ele me protegeria de tudo.

E pela primeira vez em minha vida eu soube que não precisava mais sentir medo. Eu finalmente tinha alguém que olharia por mim e independentemente do que eu tivesse que fazer daqui pra frente, eu nunca permitiria que algo apagasse o sorriso do garoto ao meu lado.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Olá, espero que todas tenham tido um excelente Natal. Eu sei que o combinado era ter postado ontem, mas entre almoço com a família e viagem de volta para casa eu acabei chegando morta de cansaço e não consegui nem ligar o computador. Além disso, pouco antes de eu sair para o aeroporto, minha beta me enviou o capítulo e sugeriu uma mudança no final, então eu deixei pra fazer isso hoje de manhã.**

**Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews do conto da Esme e do Carlisle, espero que gostem desse também. Irei responder a cada uma delas e, como prometido, quem deixar review ganha preview dos contos que serão postados dias 31 e 01. Irei mandar lá pelo fim da semana, assim que terminar de escrevê-los. Combinado?**

**Beijos,**

**Taty**


	3. Christmas Carol - Alice & Jasper

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**Título:** Christmas Carol

**Autor: **Taty

**Beta:** p-mary

**Shipper:** Alice & Jasper.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Drama

**Sinopse: **O que você faria se o destino lhe desse uma segunda chance para salvar o amor da sua vida?

**.**

**N/A: Agradecimento especial a Paula Maria por ter feito mexidas perfeitas nessa minha confusão mental. E por ter estado junto durante todo o ano, sempre me salvando nos momentos de desespero ou me dando apoio/conselho quando precisando, mesmo fora desse universo. ILY amiga!**

_"- Às vezes sinto falta de mim.  
- Eu também, menina.  
- Sente falta de si?  
- Não, de você. E dói.  
[Silêncio]  
- Me abraça?  
- Sempre!" _

_Caio Fernando de Abreu._

_._

**Trilha: Memories in my eyes - Yiruma**

youtube(ponto)com / watch?v=2aarRZwT7Gs

.

**10 de outubro de 2008**

"Jasper, você tem noção do que você está me pedindo? Se alguém descobre você pode perder sua licença, a clínica pode ser fechada."

"Eu sei Aro, mas eu prometo que serei discreto."

"Eu não sei. São muitos os riscos, meu rapaz."

"Eu pensei que entre todas as pessoas você seria aquele que me ajudaria sem nem pensar. Eu achei que você me entenderia. Ela é a única razão pela qual eu me especializei em psiquiatria, Aro. Assim como você."

Eu sabia que era golpe baixo trazer a memória de Gianna à tona, mas você poderia culpar um jovem desesperado? Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para continuar ali, para ajudar a garota que eu amava, como ele fizera um dia. Eu era o único que poderia ajudar Alice, e Aro sabia disso.

"Tudo bem." – ele disse por entre um suspiro. "Eu vou permitir que você seja o médico da Alice daqui pra frente e que suspenda o tratamento com eletroconvulsoterapia por um tempo, mas por favor, seja discreto quanto ao que você sente por ela e ao passado de vocês."

"Não se preocupe Aro, você tem a minha palavra."

Eu já me preparava para sair de seu escritório para começar a me preparar para os meus próximos passos, mas a voz de Aro me fez parar novamente.

"Sabe eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo nesse momento, os planos que está fazendo em sua cabeça. Mas já que você citou Gianna, eu me sinto no direito de te dizer algumas coisas também. Não se permita criar falsas esperanças, Jasper. Você é novo e ainda tem muito o que viver. Ainda pode se apaixonar inúmeras vezes e, na sua idade, todas serão a mulher da sua vida, pelo menos enquanto durar. Não se sinta obrigado a estar em uma relação como essa. Pense se realmente vale a pena perder os melhores anos da sua vida em algo que pode ser uma causa perdida."

"Obrigado Aro, mas Alice é minha vida e eu já a fiz esperar demais."

* * *

**20 de março de 2000**

"Não aguento mais essa cidade, Jazz. Não aguento mais as pessoas me olhando como se eu fosse uma maluca. Nem meus pais conseguem esconder que se sentem desconfortáveis ao meu lado."

Estávamos como sempre sentados nos balanços no fundo da casa dos meus pais. Aquele era o nosso lugar preferido, desde quando éramos crianças. Naquela época podíamos ficar ali, balançando por horas, olhando para as montanhas que despontavam no horizonte e imaginando como seria nossa vida no futuro. Futuro que estava agora bem diante de nós, batendo à nossa porta, esperando apenas que nos jogássemos de cabeça.

"Calma, Ali. Em menos de uma semana estaremos na Califórnia, juntos, começando uma vida nova."

"Não sei, eu..."

Seu silêncio incomum no meio da frase me fez encará-la imediatamente e seu olhar perdido, fixo encarando o nada não deveria mais me surpreender, mas mesmo não querendo confessar, aquilo sempre me assustava.

"Ali, o que foi? O que você está vendo?"

Ela continuou em silêncio mais um tempo até que, de repente, como se nada tivesse acontecido voltou a me olhar, embora eu pudesse notar que seus olhos evitavam os meus enquanto ela se punha de pé, ajeitando a saia.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir."

"Alice espere, o que foi, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu tenho que ir. Mas nunca se esqueça Jazz, eu te amo."

* * *

** 22 de março de 2000**

Algo não estava certo. Alice nunca ficava mais de algumas horas sem me ligar ou me mandar mensagem, e eu já estava há quase dois dias sem nenhuma notícia. E, pra piorar ainda mais, seu celular só dava caixa postal. Eu não conseguia tirar a imagem dos seus olhos na última noite em que estivemos juntos, quando ela se despediu. Eles pareciam conter uma dor sufocante e aquilo era o que mais doía em mim. O que será que ela vira que causara aquilo? Eu precisava descobrir.

Sem querer perder mais tempo peguei minha moto e em poucos minutos estava estacionando na frente da casa dos seus pais. Como já me acostumara a fazer, peguei a chave reserva que ficava perto da porta dos fundos e entrei, chamando por alguém.

Cozinha, sala de estar, copa, biblioteca... não havia ninguém em lugar algum. Ainda esperando encontrar algo, fui subindo as escadas rumo ao quarto de Alice, e ao abrir a porta estanquei. A maioria de suas coisas estava quebrada no chão, gavetas reviradas, cama totalmente desfeita. Eu podia imaginar minha pequena tendo uma síncope se visse seu quarto naquele estado. O que teria ocasionado aquilo? Estava prestes a tirar meu celular do bolso e chamar o Chefe Swan, quando um envelope caído perto da porta chamou minha atenção. Havia meu nome nele. Era fácil reconhecer a caligrafia de Alice, embora as letras estivessem um pouco tremidas, como se ela tivesse escrito com pressa ou sob uma carga emocional muito grande. Talvez, ambas as coisas. Sem esperar mais um segundo sequer, me abaixei, abrindo o envelope.

_Meu querido,_

_por favor, não me odeie por não ter te contado mais cedo, quando eu vi a decisão que meus pais haviam tomado. Eu sabia que você não aceitaria e apenas quis protegê-lo, afinal, ainda somos menores de idade e nada poderíamos fazer para lutar contra a decisão deles. _

_O que me conforta é saber que pelo menos você sempre acreditou e confiou em mim e, diferente dos outros – até mesmo dos meus próprios pais – nunca me achou louca ou demonstrou ter medo das minhas visões. Eu sou muito grata por tudo o que você me ensinou, por todos os momentos que passamos juntos e por, pelo menos ao seu lado, ter podido me sentir normal. _

_Nossos planos e sonhos conjuntos terminam por aqui, mas eu te imploro que não abra mão dos seus por mim. Tenho certeza que você ainda vai ser um cardiologista pediátrico famoso, revolucionando a medicina. Você sempre foi o mais inteligente entre nós. Por favor, continue sua vida como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido e, com o passar dos anos, eu me tornarei apenas uma lembrança daquelas que já estão tão borradas pelo tempo que não sabemos ao certo se são reais ou apenas frutos da nossa imaginação. _

_Enquanto isso, seu sorriso e seu olhar compassivo seguem comigo e eu sei que será deles que eu tirarei forças para aguentar o que me espera. Você sempre teve o dom de me acalmar mesmo de longe, e é nessa certeza que eu me agarro._

_Amo você acima de qualquer coisa, e estarei sempre mais perto do que você imagina._

_Sempre._

_Com amor,_ _Alice._

* * *

**09 de outubro de 2008**

"Dr. Whitlock?"

"Sim Victoria."

"O Dr. Biers teve um imprevisto e não vai poder vir hoje. Ele pediu para ver se você poderia dar uma olhada nos pacientes dele."

"Claro. Eu vou fazer a ronda dos meus pacientes agora. Por favor, coloque as fichas dos pacientes do Dr. Biers na minha mesa e eu cuidarei deles em seguida."

"Obrigada. Dr."

**:-:-:**

Eu estava feliz ali, no UCLA Medical Center. Aro fora meu professor durante a residência, junto com a doutora Shapiro, e quando ele me chamou para integrar a equipe da clínica eu não pensei duas vezes. Apesar de nunca ter pensado em fazer psiquiatria antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, eu me sentia realizado. Nada poderia valer mais do que ver o progresso no quadro dos meus pacientes. Eu sabia como eles se sentiam, eu podia ver a tristeza em seus olhares e tentava, ao máximo, passar tranquilidade ao me aproximar deles. Era disso que eles precisavam, de alguém que olhasse para eles como _pessoas_, e não como aberrações. A maioria ali era considerada louca pela família e pela sociedade e acabavam largados quando, na verdade, boa parte deles passava apenas por algum tipo de distúrbio tratável. A indiferença e o abandono é que acabavam agravando o quadro em alguns casos.

Depois de passar na cozinha para pegar uma xícara de café fumegante, me encaminhei para a minha sala onde Victoria já havia deixado as fichas dos pacientes do Dr. Biers, como eu pedira. Eu não tinha muito contato com Riley, apenas aquela coisa normal de trabalho. Ele já era bem mais velho e, até onde eu sabia, bem mais conservador do que eu no quesito tratamento.

Eram apenas três pacientes. O primeiro, Eliezer Denali, sofria de Síndrome de Borderline sob controle com o uso dos medicamentos, mas ele se recusava terminantemente a falar durante as sessões de psicoterapia.

Elizabeth Masen sofria de Síndrome de Cotard, felizmente ainda em estágio não muito grave, tendo apenas crises de desespero. Aquela era uma das doenças mais tristes que eu já vira, quando o paciente começa a acreditar que está morto e que tudo o que vê não passa de ilusão, chegando muitas vezes a sentir o cheiro de sua própria carne apodrecendo. Seu tratamento consistia em antidepressivos e eletroconvulsoterapia. Eu era absolutamente contra o tratamento com choque, mas como não era seu médico, então não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Assim que abri a pasta contendo a ficha da última paciente do dia, senti tudo à minha volta girar e demorei alguns instantes para perceber que o choro compulsivo que eu ouvia vinha de mim mesmo. Depois de alguns segundos repetindo internamente que eu precisava me acalmar, peguei a ficha e comecei a ler.

_A paciente Mary Alice Brandon deu entrada neste hospital na madrugada do dia 21 de março do ano 2000, tendo então 17 anos, trazida por seus pais que relatavam que a menina dizia ter visões. A paciente se mostrava agressiva e à beira da histeria, sendo então medicada com um sedativo e levada para o quarto de número 205. _

_Nos três primeiros dias que se seguiram à sua internação a paciente se recusou a ingerir qualquer tipo de alimento, tendo que ser, por fim, colocada no soro, para não sofrer de desidratação._

_Aos poucos a paciente foi se adaptando à rotina da clínica, mas sempre se mantendo isolada em seu quarto e se recusando a falar durante as sessões de terapia ou a participar de qualquer atividade que envolvesse mais pessoas. Às vezes passava horas com o olhar fixo, como se estivesse em algum outro lugar, mas sempre se recusava a falar sobre o assunto. Claramente apresentando sinais de depressão, a paciente passou a ser medicada com antidepressivos, além de continuar com a sessão de terapia três vezes por semana, embora ela se recusasse a falar qualquer coisa. _

_Mesmo medicada, seu quadro não parecia regredir nem avançar, com exceção das vezes em que seus pais vinham visitá-la, o que sempre parecia deixar a paciente em um nível extremo de ansiedade. _

_Em março de 2005 a paciente acordou gritando muito e se debatendo. Quando as enfermeiras chegaram ao seu quarto, ela tinha os olhos fixos e chorava compulsivamente enquanto gritava coisas desconexas: "não, não faça isso, Jazz. Eu te pedi que não mudasse sua vida por mim. Não faça isso." _ _Não restando mais dúvidas de que a paciente sofre de esquizofrenia, seu tratamento foi alterado, passando a ser consistido de __antipsicóticos, __eletroconvulsoterapia, terapia ocupacional e a manutenção da psicoterapia. E este vem dando resultados. _

_Mary Alice Brandon ainda se recusa a falar durante as sessões de psicoterapia, mas nestes últimos três anos não apresentou mais nenhum surto alucinógeno e vem mostrando progressos na terapia ocupacional onde se mostra habilidosa com os trabalhos manuais, principalmente a costura. _

Eletroconvulsoterapia? Antipsicóticos? O que estavam fazendo com a minha pequena? Sem querer perder mais nem um segundo sequer corri em direção ao quarto 205, parando apenas quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta, respirando fundo antes de girá-la. Eu estava preparado para o que encontraria ali dentro?

Não, eu não estava. Alice estava sentada próxima à janela, seu olhar perdido encarando o horizonte enquanto penteava os cabelos de uma boneca de pano e cantarolava uma canção. Senti meu coração batendo mais forte ao me dar conta de qual era a melodia, _Memories in my eyes_, do Yiruma. Eu sempre tocava aquela música para ela. Mas toda e qualquer esperança se esvaiu quando ela se virou e tudo o que eu vi foi medo.

"Alice?" – chamei enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Seus olhos repousaram sobre mim, mas ao invés de me responder ou abrir o sorriso com que sempre me recebera no passado, a pequena mulher à minha frente apenas se encolheu ainda mais, apertando a boneca com força em seus braços enquanto alterava a voz, cantarolando ainda mais alto.

"Alice, está tudo bem, eu não vou te fazer mal."

_Por favor, acredite em mim, eu nunca poderia te fazer mal._

"Eu te conheço?" – ela perguntou de repente, encarando-me intensamente, a boneca ainda presa com força em seus braços.

Tentando conter a dor que aquela pergunta e o estado atual dela me causavam, apenas me abaixei, me sentando à sua frente, mantendo uma distância em que ela pudesse se sentir confortável entre nós.

"Eu sou o Dr. Whitlock e estou substituindo o Dr. Biers."

"Whitlock... Whitlock..." – ela repetia enquanto eu implorava silenciosamente para que ela pudesse se lembrar.

"Sim, mas você tem o direito de me chamar de Jasper. Será nosso pequeno segredo, combinado?" – perguntei piscando para ela.

Um pequeno sorriso ameaçou se abrir, mas ela logo o engoliu, me encarando novamente, parecendo desconfiada.

"Você não vai me dar choque, não é?"

"Não, claro que não."

"Eu não gosto dos choques. Eles me deixam confusa e minha cabeça sempre dói depois deles."

"Não se preocupe, eu não irei te dar choque. E irei conversar com o dono daqui para ver se paramos de vez com esse tratamento. Existem outras formas de tratar você."

Ela voltou a encarar o horizonte, em silêncio enquanto eu tentava absorver cada detalhe que eu via. Ela não havia mudado muito em termos físicos, mas era visível o quanto seu emocional estava em frangalhos.

"Você quer conhecer meus amigos?" – ela perguntou de repente, me olhando com expectativa.

"Claro."

"Esta é a Bella." – ela disse apontando para a boneca. "E aquele urso em cima da minha cama é o Jazz. É ele quem me protege toda noite e impede que os pesadelos venham."

Se antes eu estava sentindo vontade de chorar, agora eu precisei fechar meus olhos com força e respirar fundo para não desmoronar na sua frente. Bella havia sido sua melhor amiga na escola – para não dizer a _única_ amiga -, e Jazz era a forma como ela sempre me chamara. De certa forma, mesmo sem saber direito, ela nos mantivera por perto, como dissera que faria.

* * *

**31 de dezembro de 2012**

"Como ela está?" – perguntei assim que cheguei ao posto de enfermagem no segundo andar.

"Ansiosa." – Carmen respondeu enquanto me dava um sorriso quase maternal. "Não muito diferente de você, pelo o que eu posso ver."

Desde que Aro me permitira assumir o caso de Alice, eu interrompi imediatamente a terapia com choque e fui aos poucos tirando também os antipsicóticos, substituindo seu tratamento pela EMDR*, o que apresentara ótimos resultados para sua amnésia seletiva. De alguma forma, Alice resolvera bloquear tudo o que lhe trazia sofrimento; assim, ela se recusava a falar com os pais e apagou o passado que vivera e do qual eles lhe privaram ao prenderem-na naquela clínica.

Não foi fácil, e se foi doloroso para mim vê-la se lembrar aos poucos e sofrer com cada lembrança, a dor foi muito maior nela. A partir do momento em que sua memória foi voltando, eu a encaminhei para a psicoterapia com a Dra. Shapiro. Eu sabia que ela se sentiria melhor falando com uma médica mulher e eu já estava quebrando muitas regras éticas para ainda continuar sendo o seu terapeuta.

Na primeira vez em que se lembrou de mim e do passado que havíamos compartilhado, ela se atirou em meus braços chorando e me agradecendo por não ter desistido dela. Como se fosse humanamente possível desistir da minha própria vida. Permanecemos assim por algumas horas até que Carmen entrou no quarto para lhe dar seu ansiolítico e acabou se tornando cúmplice do nosso segredo.

E hoje, 12 anos após ela ter sido levada de mim, era a minha vez de levá-la embora – para a nossa vida juntos, longe de tratamentos abusivos e memórias dolorosas. Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que o amor da minha vida fora autorizado a partir comigo, livre para compartilharmos a vida que nos havia sido ávamos simplesmente voltando para casa, juntos. Não seria fácil voltar para nossa cidade, rever pessoas e lugares que causaram tanta dor, mas a própria Alice me pedira isso. Segundo ela, ela precisava voltar e encarar os seus medos e, principalmente, mostrar para todos que ela não era maluca como eles pensavam e sim que ela era alguém forte, capaz de passar por todo aquele sofrimento e vencer. E eu estaria ao seu lado, pronto para ser o porto seguro quando ela precisasse, e para nunca mais sair do seu lado, como havíamos planejado inúmeras vezes antes.

Ao entrar no quarto, Alice estava exatamente como eu a vira no primeiro dia em que entrara ali. Sentada perto da janela, encarando o nada com a boneca apertada em seus braços. Mas quando seus olhos se prenderam nos meus ao invés de medo e vazio, tudo o que eu encontrei foi expectativa.

"E então?" – perguntou apertando ainda mais a boneca.

"Pronta pra ir?" – perguntei, respondendo sua pergunta com outra indagação enquanto abria meu maior sorriso em anos.

Sem qualquer palavra e sem se preocupar em esconder sua emoção, Alice se jogou em meus braços, me envolvendo com força.

"Eu senti tanta saudade, Jazz. Sempre senti que faltava algo, mesmo quando eu não conseguia me dar conta do quê."

"Eu nunca fiquei um único dia sem pensar em você, Ali. Me perdoe por ter demorado tanto para te encontrar e por ter permitido que você tivesse que passar por tudo isso."

"Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem." – ela disse me dando um selinho rápido.

"Eu sei que vai. Estamos juntos agora e isso é tudo o que importa."

"Me abraça forte, Jazz."

"Sempre."

**FIM **

**_* _**Dessensibilização e Reprocessamento através de Movimentos Oculares  
O EMDR é um método revolucionário criado pela Dra. Francine Shapiro, psicóloga americana - PhD, especialmente empregado no tratamento de transtorno de estresse traumático e pós-traumático, quadros de ansiedade, depressão, fobias, síndrome do pânico, instalação de recursos positivos e outros.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, como prometido, aí está o penúltimo conto. Espero que tenham gostado. 2012 está chegando ao fim e por mais clichê que isso possa soar, o ano não teria sido a mesma coisa sem vocês. De verdade. Desejo a todas um 2013 de muita saúde, paz, sonhos sonhados e realizados. Que seja um ano em que todas vocês consigam lutar para tornar seus sonhos realidade e que 2013 traga muita energia positiva e conhecimento. Eu tinha prometido o último conto para amanhã, mas infelizmente eu não consegui finalizá-lo a tempo para mandar para a minha beta. Mas prometo que ele sai ao longo da semana, combinado? A gente se vê em 2013. beijos**


	4. Christmas Carol - Bella & Edward

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**Título:** Christmas Carol

**Autor: **Taty

**Beta:** p-mary

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Drama

**Sinopse: **Edward não podia prever o que 2013 reservava para ele, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Isabella Swan faria aquele ser um ano muito, muito interessante.

* * *

**N/A: Demorou, mas finalmente o conto saiu. Hoje, mais do que nunca preciso agradecer a minha querida beta, Paula Maria por ter me aguentado dizendo que não conseguia escrever, que nada estava dando certo, que eu não ia conseguir e por suas palavras de encorajamento e pela pressão certa na hora certa. Muito obrigada amiga! **

**Vou deixar vocês com o conto, que eu sei que é isso que vocês querem e a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_Creio que quase sempre é preciso _

_um golpe de loucura para se construir um destino."_

_Marguerite Yourcenar_

_.  
_

**Trilha: Be The One – The Fray**

**letras(ponto)mus(ponto)br / the-fray / 1452123 / traducao(ponto)html**

**.  
**

Ano novo, vida nova. Foi repetindo essa frase quase como um mantra que Isabella Swan fechou as últimas malas e seguiu rumo à _Penn Station_. No dia seguinte, àquela hora ela estaria começando em seu novo local de trabalho. Nova cidade, novo emprego, novos amigos, isso era tudo o que a morena precisava.

Os últimos anos não foram fáceis. A residência em cirurgia médica tomava quase todo o seu tempo e, quando por um acaso não estava no _New York Hospital Cornell Medical Center, _estava no _Coler__Goldwater Specialty Hospital & Nursing Facility _dando um suporte ao seu pai, embora nos últimos tempos Charlie Swan não soubesse nem mesmo seu nome – quanto mais que aquela morena de feições simpáticas e olhar triste que o visitava frequentemente era sua filha.

Do outro lado da cidade, Edward Cullen tentava convencer sua mãe de que tudo ficaria bem e de que se alimentaria direito, daria notícias e não se meteria em confusão. Quem visse a cena de longe ou apenas ouvisse alguém contar, poderia achar que Edward era um adolescente prestes a fazer sua primeira viagem sozinho, e não um homem feito, formado, dando uma reviravolta em sua vida após ter recebido uma ótima proposta de trabalho. Não que ele já não tivesse um ótimo emprego em Nova York, mas a ideia de ir para Montreal, para um emprego novo e uma cidade nova, o atraía demais. Ficar longe da cidade onde crescera e dos cuidados da família seria um desafio – e se havia uma coisa que Edward Cullen gostava mais do que tudo nessa vida, era de desafios.

Como sempre, Isabella chegou com antecedência à estação, aproveitando o tempo que lhe restava antes da partida para a viagem de dez horas entre Nova York e Montreal para tomar um café e observar o ir e vir de pessoas à sua volta. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que se não fosse médica teria sido jornalista ou escritora, já que adorava passar horas observando as pessoas e as paisagens ao seu redor.

Como se houvesse havido escolha. A medicina estava no sangue. Mais precisamente, a cirurgia. Seus pais haviam sido os melhores naquele ramo, e Isabella se lembrava com um misto de tédio e orgulho dos colegas e professores da faculdade querendo saber tudo sobre Charlie Swan e Renée Dwyer. Não que ela não amasse seus pais ou que eles a tivessem pressionado para seguir seus passos. Ela ainda podia ouvir seu pai lhe garantindo, em uma das longas noites que Isabella passara em claro estudando, que ela brilharia em qualquer coisa que optasse por fazer. Ela apenas queria ser reconhecida pelos seus próprios feitos, e não por ser filha de pessoas que fizeram muito pelo avanço das técnicas da medicina.

Edward, por sua vez, entre a escolha de ficar na cama o máximo possível e os inúmeros abraços dados por sua mãe e irmãos, chegara à estação faltando cinco minutos para a partida e por pouco não perdera o trem. Não que ele fosse do tipo irresponsável ou algo assim. Ele apenas gostava de curtir ao máximo os bons momentos que surgiam à sua frente e procurava não esquentar a cabeça com coisas que estavam além do seu controle. Seu trabalho já era estressante demais para que ele ainda perdesse tempo se preocupando quando não precisava.

Ao entrar no trem, a primeira pessoa que Edward notou foi a morena encolhida junto à janela em uma das fileiras intermediárias do vagão. A luz que vinha de fora refletia em seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado e ela parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto encarava a plataforma, o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer, ou talvez encarando o nada. Seu lábio inferior estava preso entre os dentes, e quase instantaneamente Edward sentiu vontade de mordê-lo também. Assim que o trem começou a se movimentar lentamente, o rapaz aproveitou para se sentar na mesma fileira da morena, ocupando a janela do outro lado do corredor. Dali, através de sua visão periférica, ele podia vê-la ainda encarando o nada.

Definitivamente ela era o tipo de garota em quem ele chegaria se estivessem em um bar. Bonita, seu jeito de vestir certamente agradaria sua irmã, e ela tinha um ar de independência que deixava Edward ao mesmo tempo atraído e amedrontado. Ela com certeza não era do tipo que fazia joguinhos. Não querendo ser pego em flagrante, Edward abriu sua mochila, colocando os fones do iPod nos ouvidos e pegando o primeiro livro que encontrou lá dentro.

O que Edward não sabia é que Isabella não estava assim tão concentrada em algo do lado de fora do trem. O rapaz esbaforido, despenteado e usando roupas leves demais para o frio que fazia lá fora captou sua atenção assim que entrou no trem, poucos segundos antes deste arrancar, iniciando seu percurso. Isabella cogitou rapidamente tirar a bolsa do assento ao seu lado enquanto o rapaz parecia escolher um lugar para sentar, mas lhe faltou coragem. Assim, apenas acompanhou disfarçadamente pela sombra na janela ele caminhar em sua direção e tomar o assento ao lado do seu, mas do outro lado do corredor, e colocar um fone no ouvido antes de abrir um livro.

_Em 10 horas de viagem, no último dia do ano, em algum momento eles se falariam, certo?,_ foi o pensamento de ambos. E o momento surgiu antes do que eles poderiam imaginar.

"Sério que você está lendo _isso_?" – Isabella viu seu pensamento sair em voz alta antes que pudesse reprimi-lo, enquanto encarava o rapaz com um misto de horror e divertimento. Definitivamente aquele livro não condizia com a imagem que ela havia feito dele em sua cabeça.

"Quê?" – Edward respondeu, tirando o fone do ouvido ao se dar conta que seu desejo se tornara realidade e a morena ao seu lado estava finalmente falando com ele.

"Desculpa, é só que eu nunca imaginaria alguém como você lendo _esse_ livro."

"Alguém como eu?" – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto cogitava pedir para a morena parar de morder seu lábio, já que aquilo o estava deixando louco.

"É que... você parecia tão descolado ao entrar no trem. Eu esperava mais que você fosse tirar tipo algum desses joguinhos portáteis dessa mochila, ou quem sabe um livro tipo _As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo_ ou _O Hobbit_... qualquer coisa menos _isso_."

"É impressão minha, ou você estava prestando muita atenção em mim?"

Edward estava se segurando para não gargalhar. Meio que sem querer ele descobrira que deixar a morena ao seu lado sem graça seria sua maior diversão, e ele poderia fazer isso pra sempre, só pelo prazer de vê-la morder o lábio enquanto um leve tom rosado tomava conta de sua bochecha.

"Eu não, é só que..."

Sem conseguir formar uma frase coerente para explicar para o desconhecido ao seu lado porque tinha prestado tanta atenção nele, Isabella fez o que sempre fazia nessas ocasiões: fugiu.

"Ei, onde você vai?" – Edward perguntou confuso, ao ver a morena levantar apressada, passando a mão na bolsa e se encaminhando para a parte de trás do vagão.

"Tentar encontrar uma xícara de café onde eu possa me afogar."

E antes que ele pudesse confessar que ela não havia sido a única a prestar atenção, ela já havia desaparecido, deixando-o ali com um sorriso bobo na cara e mil e um pensamentos sem nexo na cabeça.

Enquanto Isabella, sentada no vagão-restaurante, repassava toda a conversa em sua cabeça infinitas vezes para tentar entender por que sempre acabava fazendo papel de boba em momentos como esse, Edward pulava música atrás de música no iPod e tentava ler pela milésima vez a mesma frase, sem se concentrar em nada. A verdade é que de repente, a viagem se tornara um tédio só para os dois jovens.

Depois de pensar que o mais difícil a morena já fizera – que era puxar assunto – e cansado de continuar ali, fazendo nada, Edward estava pronto para ir atrás dela e lhe dizer que só estava lendo aquele livro idiota porque sua irmã havia lhe dado ele de presente antes de sua partida, e ele nem sabia direito do que se tratava. Mas uma freada brusca fez o trem parar ao mesmo tempo em que um grito chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ao virar a cabeça ele viu Isabella praticamente caída aos seus pés, estirada no meio do corredor do trem.

"Ei, você está bem?" – Edward perguntou enquanto se abaixava na frente da morena, passando os olhos rapidamente pelo seu corpo em busca de algum ferimento.

_Droga, essa viagem tinha como ficar pior? _era a única coisa que Isabella conseguia pensar, enquanto tentava engolir o choro.

* * *

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo._ Foi a primeira coisa que Isabella pensou quando Edward voltou, dizendo que a informação que conseguira é que, devido à forte nevasca que levara à queda de árvores e fios de alta tensão na região, o trem teria que ficar parado por algumas horas até que uma equipe responsável retirasse os materiais que estavam bloqueando os trilhos.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" – perguntou preocupado. "Quantos dedos têm aqui?" continuou, mostrando três dedos da mão direita para a morena.

"Sério, eu não bati a cabeça, estou ótima e mais acostumada do que gostaria de admitir com esse tipo de situação, não precisa se preocupar, pode voltar para sua leitura interessantíssima."

"Saiba que se trata do livro mais vendido em todos os lugares este ano." – Edward disse, mais para provocá-la do que pra qualquer outra coisa.

"É pornografia ruim."

"É, nesse ponto tenho que concordar. Quem compra um livro desses?"

"Aparentemente você?" – Bella respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha, enquanto um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

"Eu não comprei isso. Minha irmã me deu como último presente antes de eu embarcar. Eu nem sabia direito do que se tratava."

"Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu não tenho nada a ver com que tipo de livro você compra ou deixa de comprar."

"Argh, alguém já te disse que você é insuportável?"

"Algumas vezes."

"Sério?" – Edward perguntou espantado. Por aquela ele não esperava.

"Hum, hum... não tenho um gênio dos mais fáceis."

"Não me diga... Aliás, sou o Edward."

"Isabella."

O aperto de mão desajeitado durou apenas alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para que Isabella percebesse que o aperto dele era firme e sua mão áspera, forte. Já Edward não conseguia deixar de pensar como a mão pequena se encaixara perfeitamente na sua. Aproveitando a confusão que se instaurara dentro do vagão desde que a viagem fora interrompida, com vários passageiros em pé, andando para lá e para cá, Edward aproveitou para fazer aquilo que queria fazer desde que entrara ali e se sentou como quem não quer nada ao lado da morena, que apenas suprimiu um sorriso, observando a imensidão branca do lado de fora.

"Então Bella, o que vamos fazer pra passar o tempo?"

"Você não tem um livro pra ler?" – Isabella perguntou, tentando esconder como o fato dele lhe chamar pelo apelido a afetara.

"Meu Deus mulher, esquece esse maldito livro." – Edward exclamou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Maldita hora que Alice lhe dera aquele livro. "Já sei, que tal brincarmos de 20 perguntas?"

"Como é isso?"

"Sério?" Como alguém nunca brincara de 20 perguntas na vida?

"Não é óbvio? Cada um tem direito a fazer 20 perguntas para o outro, de modo intercalado."

"Não vou falar sobre a minha vida pessoal para um completo estranho dentro de um trem, Edward."

"Não sou um completo estranho! Você sabe o meu nome, que eu tenho uma irmã e que leio pornografia ruim."

Isabella não conseguiu conter a gargalhada diante daquela resposta e do olhar ultrajado que ele parecia lhe dar. Ele não era de desistir fácil, e por mais que nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta, ela gostava disso.

"Tudo bem, mas se eu não quiser responder alguma pergunta, eu não irei."

"Tudo bem, Senhorita_ Eu Tenho Muito o Que Esconder_. Eu começo."

Edward passou alguns segundos encarando a morena, que agora estava sentada de frente para ele, com as costas na janela e as pernas dobradas, abraçando o joelho de modo com que os dois ficassem cara a cara. Tinha tantas coisas que ele gostaria de perguntar, mas precisava ser cauteloso. Pelo jeito ela não era do tipo que se abria facilmente com qualquer um. E então, quase como um estalo, ele soube qual seria a primeira pergunta que de quebra lhe daria mais de uma resposta.

"Por que você pareceu tão chateada quando soube que provavelmente ainda estaremos no trem à meia-noite? Algum plano especial para o réveillon?"

"Tecnicamente não são duas perguntas?"

"Dá pra responder logo, ou você vai ficar discutindo semântica comigo?"

Isabella pensou em dizer que não tinha nada a ver com semântica e sim com o fato de que ele ficava lindo emburrado, mas achou melhor guardar aquela informação para si.

"Meu único plano para o réveillon era desfazer as malas e dormir cedo. Amanhã começo cedo em meu novo emprego e não quero correr o risco de chegar atrasada logo no meu primeiro dia."

"Pelo o que ouvi quando fui procurar saber o que estava acontecendo, a nevasca foi muito mais forte do que estavam prevendo. O trem não foi o único afetado. Com certeza seu chefe deve estar sabendo e vai entender."

"E se ele for um velho ranzinza e mal amado, de mal com a vida?"

"Caramba, garota, aí eu realmente espero que você arrume um _novo_ novo emprego logo."

A partir daí o clima entre os dois não tinha como ficar mais leve, e à medida que o jogo continuava, Isabella e Edward iam descobrindo um pouco mais sobre a personalidade um do outro. Ela descobriu que assim como ela, Edward estava indo para Montreal por causa de um novo emprego e que ele não gostava de séries médicas, com exceção de House, enquanto ela era aficionada por Grey's Anatomy. Ele parecia ser completamente louco pela irmã e pelos irmãos, e era fácil ver a admiração que tinha pelo pai – ao ponto em que ela pulou todas as perguntas relacionadas à família. Assim como ele havia tentado descobrir antes, ela deu um jeito de descobrir se ele havia deixado alguém especial para trás ou esperando por ele em Montreal, e suspirou aliviada quando ouviu que não, nenhuma namorada.

"Namorado?"

"Jesus, não!" – Edward exclamou quase engasgando com a água que estava tomando. "Nada contra, mas não é a minha." – disse num misto entre aborrecido por ela ter pensado nisso e feliz por vê-la rindo, tão relaxada.

"Algo que você odeia?"

"Que me chamem de Isabelle ao invés de Isabella e pessoas que nem me conhecem e já vão me chamando de Bella pelo simples fato de ser um apelido natural do meu nome."

"Acho que quem precisa se afogar em uma xícara de café agora sou eu." – Edward disse, sentindo-se estranhamente tímido. De repente ela dera um jeito de lhe dizer que não gostara do que ele havia feito anteriormente, e ele se sentia como quando tinha cinco anos de idade e sua mãe o pegava fazendo algo errado.

"Relaxa Ed, estranhamente eu não me importei com o fato de você ter me chamado de Bella."

Ela estava flertando com ele, ou ele estava vendo coisas onde não existia?

"E você, o que odeia?"

"Esse apelido."

"Qual? Bella?" – Isabella perguntou meio confusa.

"Não, odeio que me chamem de Ed."

"Mas por que, Ed?"

E Isabella precisou se segurar para não rir enquanto o rapaz à sua frente passava as mãos pelo cabelo e ela podia jurar ter ouvido um grunhido.

"Argh, você é insuportável." Ele murmurou, mas Bella pode ouvir o riso por trás de sua voz.

Surpreendentemente as horas passaram e os dois, presos em suas conversas e descobertas, nem se deram conta que a meia-noite já se aproximava até que o carrinho de guloseimas começou a passar. Com o imprevisto, a companhia determinara que todos os passageiros poderiam retirar o que quisessem do carrinho ou do vagão-restaurante sem precisarem pagar.

Quando a senhora de óculos e olhar doce parou ao lado deles, Bella optou por uma Coca-Cola e um pacote de batatas, enquanto Edward parecia uma criança diante de uma vitrine repleta de doces, praticamente pegando um chocolate de cada tipo.

"Bem que poderia ter cerveja amanteigada e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, né?" ele disse assim que o carrinho se afastou, em direção ao próximo passageiro.

"Você sabe que esse trem não vai para Hogwarts, certo?"

"Não?"

Edward perguntou, fazendo um biquinho que fez Isabella fechar os olhos para não acabar fazendo o que queria fazer há muito tempo: agarrar o rapaz ali mesmo, naquele trem parado no meio do nada, com neve para todos os lados. Ela podia jurar que seu lábio inferior chegara a tremer ao formar aquele beicinho, deixando-o adorável.

"Infelizmente não, meu querido." Isabella disse, esfregando levemente a perna do rapaz à sua frente, em um ato natural, como se nem se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Mas claro que aquele gesto não passara despercebido ao rapaz em questão. Será que ela ficaria brava se ele a beijasse?

"Eu sempre quis ter uma varinha." Ele disse de repente, e dessa vez Bella não foi capaz de conter a gargalhada. Edward a encarava espantado, como se não entendesse o que fora tão engraçado no que ele havia dito.

"Sério, Edward. Se uma criança dissesse isso eu até acharia engraçadinho, mas eu realmente não acho que pega bem alguém da sua idade dizendo que queria ter uma varinha. Fica difícil não pensar merda." – Isabella conseguiu finalmente completar, entre as risadas, agora já controladas.

"Isso porque você tem uma mente muito poluída. Eu só estava pensando na facilidade de nunca mais ter que arrumar uma mala ou lavar louça na minha vida."

"Sei."

Em algum lugar a contagem regressiva para a meia noite começou. _10... 9..._ Aquela era a primeira vez que Isabella passava um ano assim, cercada por pessoas nunca antes vistas e que muito provavelmente ela nunca mais veria. Ela sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar nisso, mas achou melhor não pensar muito se aquilo tinha a ver com sentir falta dos pais ou com o fato de que possivelmente nunca mais veria o rapaz de cabelo acobreado que tornara aquela viagem infinitamente melhor.

_8... 7... 6..._ Enquanto a contagem se aproximava cada vez mais do seu final, Edward estava em um dilema consigo mesmo. Deveria ou não beijar a morena à sua frente? O que ele tinha a perder? O máximo que poderia acontecer era ela ficar irritada e eles nunca mais se verem. Mas e se ela também quisesse aquilo? E se Isabella também fizesse parte do seu novo começo em Montreal?

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ Como se tivessem chegado a um acordo mútuo, naquele momento, enquanto os outros passageiros gritavam e se abraçavam comemorando o novo ano, Edward e Bella apenas se encararam, marrom e verde se fundindo por alguns segundos, as respirações erráticas até que os dois resolveram não resistir mais e se entregaram a um beijo cheio de paixão. Edward pode finalmente morder o lábio da morena que, por sua vez, pode sugar o lábio inferior do rapaz, como tanto ambos desejaram durante horas.

Aos poucos, à medida que o beijo se aprofundava, as mãos se permitiam explorar ao redor. Bella aproveitou para deixar seus dedos passearem pelos braços fortes até chegarem ao cabelo emaranhado que ela puxou com força quando sentiu o rapaz morder seu lábio com um pouco mais de vontade. Foi só quando sentiu as mãos de Edward tentando adentrar por sob sua saia, por cima da meia grossa, que Isabella resolveu parar. Como ela havia ido parar no colo dele?

"Edward, para, a gente não pode."

Sem dizer uma palavra o rapaz continuou suas investidas, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço da morena.

"É sério, Edward, eu não vou fazer isso aqui e muito menos com um desconhecido."

Aquelas palavras o atingiram mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, embora soubesse que ela estava certa. A verdade é que era difícil raciocinar estando assim, tão próximo dela. Evitando pensar e não querendo demonstrar como as palavras dela o chatearam, Edward resolveu fazer o que sempre fazia: brincar com a situação.

"Sabe aquela expressão que usamos quando conhecemos alguém?" disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo do olho de Isabella.

"Qual?"

"Muito prazer."

"O que tem?" – Isabella perguntou levemente desconfiada. Pelo pouco que sabia de Edward, já dava pra pressentir que não viria nada de bom daí.

"Eu posso fazer com que realmente seja um grande prazer me conhecer, Bella."

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Isabella e um lado seu queria ser inconsequente e puxar Edward para alguma cabine escura ou até para o banheiro mais próximo e deixar que ele a tomasse ali mesmo. Mas seu lado certinho e racional sabia que ela se arrependeria depois e principalmente, que seria ainda mais difícil esquecer o rapaz depois que a viagem chegasse ao fim e eles se despedissem.

"Você é muito convencido, né?"

"Apenas sei no que sou bom."

"Como eu disse, convencido." – ela disse pontuando cada palavra com um selinho nos lábios que novamente haviam formado um lindo bico.

"Feliz 2013, Edward." – Bella sussurrou por entre seus lábios.

"Feliz 2013, Bella." O rapaz disse enquanto a puxava para os seus braços quase no mesmo momento em que o trem finalmente voltava a entrar em movimento.

E ali, se sentindo segura nos braços fortes de um quase desconhecido, mas que a deixava à vontade como poucas pessoas em sua vida a deixavam, Isabella não pode deixar de pensar no que significaria tudo aquilo para o ano que se iniciava.

* * *

Se havia uma coisa que Bella não suportava, eram despedidas. Principalmente as do tipo sofridas. Por isso ela aproveitou o momento em que Edward a deixou em seus lugares assim que o trem finalmente parou na estação, no início da manhã, para ir ao vagão restaurante pegar um café para os dois antes que eles desembarcassem, para pegar suas coisas e sair logo dali. Assim seria melhor, sem despedidas, sem palavras desnecessárias, sem falsas esperanças.

Com passos apressados e se obrigando a não olhar para trás, a morena atravessou a plataforma e entrou no primeiro táxi que encontrou na saída da estação. Rapidamente indicou ao motorista o endereço que passaria a ser sua nova casa dali em diante e só enquanto o carro percorria as ruas ainda vazias àquela hora foi que ela permitiu soltar o fôlego, e não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas deixassem seus olhos.

Com o atraso na viagem, mal teve tempo de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de seguir seu caminho para o _St Mary's Hospital_. Pelo jeito, as malas teriam que ficar para outra hora.

A manhã fora movimentada, ao que Isabella agradecia profundamente. Ela hoje estava apenas acompanhando a Dra. Victoria para poder se acostumar ao jeito de trabalhar do hospital, mas todos até agora haviam sido muito gentis com ela e estavam fazendo de tudo para que ela se sentisse em casa. Estava comendo um sanduíche natural e um suco na lanchonete do próprio hospital, em um dos intervalos que conseguira, quando um dos internos veio chamá-la, informando que o diretor queria todos do setor de cirurgia reunidos em cinco minutos na sala dos médicos para uma reunião.

Ao chegar, Isabella viu que a maioria dos seus colegas de setor já se encontrava ali, então optou por ficar em um canto mais para o fundo da sala mesmo, próxima à parede – o que foi sua sorte, pois teve a sensação de que cairia a qualquer momento quando o Dr. James, diretor do hospital, entrou acompanhado de um jovem rapaz com um cabelo que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Isabella mal conseguiu processar as palavras que foram ditas, onde Dr. James informara que a partir daquele dia o Dr. Edward Cullen seria o novo médico responsável pelo setor de cirurgia do St. Mary's, e quase teve vontade de chorar quando o diretor pediu que ela permanecesse na sala ao final da reunião, já que não tivera a chance de lhe dar às boas-vindas pela manhã. James e Charlie haviam sido companheiros de faculdade e, como a maioria das pessoas, ele ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido com seu velho pai.

Quando voltara do vagão restaurante e encontrara o vagão onde ele e Isabella viajaram praticamente vazio, Edward sentiu um misto de raiva e tristeza. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender porque a morena teria ido embora sem ao menos se despedir. Ele sabia que o que sentia por ela não era algo de uma noite só, e estava pronto para pedir que ela lhe desse seu telefone, endereço, e-mail, qualquer forma para que eles pudessem se encontrar novamente, conversar em condições normais e quem sabe se conhecerem melhor. Mas Isabella simplesmente não lhe dera essa chance.

Quanto mais pensava naquilo, menos entendia. Eles tinham passado uma noite tão boa, não era possível que ela não tivesse sentido o mesmo. Edward simplesmente não podia se lembrar da última vez que dormira tão bem, mesmo estando sentado em uma poltrona não tão confortável assim. Ele sabia que a presença de Isabella em seus braços havia sido o fator fundamental para aquilo. Por mais que tentasse levar seus pensamentos para outras coisas, a morena sempre acabava voltando. Foi assim durante toda a manhã enquanto seguira para seu apartamento, enquanto conversava com sua mãe rapidamente, para avisar que havia chegado e que estava bem e no caminho para o hospital.

E então, assim que entrou na sala de reuniões acompanhado do diretor, ele a viu encostada na parede, no fundo da sala, parecendo totalmente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Quase como quando ele a vira pela primeira vez, mirando o nada pela janela do trem. Só se deu conta de que a reunião havia chegado ao fim quando muitos dos médicos e enfermeiros começaram a se aproximar para lhe dar as boas-vindas, mas Edward só conseguia pensar se ela se aproximaria. Mas então Dr. James pediu que ela esperasse.

Isabella podia sentir os olhos verdes queimando em suas costas durante todo o tempo que passou conversando com o diretor. Ela sabia que não poderia escapar de enfrentá-lo. Mas se antes ela se sentia culpada por ter ido embora da forma como fora, agora ela sentia alívio. Ele era seu chefe, eles não podiam se envolver. Mesmo sem saber, ela havia feito a melhor escolha.

"Pelo menos você sabe que seu chefe não é um velho mal amado."

A voz grave e com uma pitada de raiva ecoou pela sala assim que Dr. James saiu, deixando os dois jovens sozinhos.

"Eu sinto muito, Dr. Cullen. Eu não sei lidar com despedidas, e achei que indo embora daquele jeito estava facilitando as coisas para nós dois." Isabella tentou explicar ainda de costas. Ela não estava preparada para encará-lo nos olhos ainda, e se perguntava se em algum momento estaria e se havia sido uma boa ideia aceitar aquele emprego.

"Dr. Cullen? Há algumas horas era apenas Edward."

"Há algumas horas você não era meu chefe."

"E?"

"E que eu tinha razão, facilitei as coisas para nós dois ao ir embora sem despedidas."

"Você não acha que eu deveria participar dessa decisão?" Edward perguntou, se aproximando e apertando sua mão, fazendo com que ela se virasse para encará-lo.

"Não tem decisão a ser tomada, Dr. Cullen. Você é meu chefe, eu sou sua subordinada, nós não podemos nos envolver."

"Que tal discutirmos isso tomando um café na sexta-feira à noite?" – Edward perguntou abrindo seu sorriso, sabendo que ela acabaria cedendo em algum momento.

"Eu não vou sair com você, Dr. Cullen."

"Eu estarei de folga na sexta-feira, então tecnicamente você estará saindo com o _Edward_ e não com o Dr. Cullen, se isso é tão importante para você."

* * *

Três semanas se passaram com Edward repetindo o mesmo convite todos os dias, e em todas às vezes ele ouviu a mesma resposta: _"Eu não vou sair com você, Dr. Cullen."_

Na última semana Isabella teve o final de semana de folga e aproveitou para ir até Nova York. Ela precisava fazer uma limpeza na casa que pertencera aos pais e cuidar de tudo para que o imóvel fosse finalmente alugado. Na segunda-feira quando voltou ao hospital, foi avisada de que estava escalada para uma cirurgia importante junto com o Dr. Cullen, e não pode deixar de sentir seu coração acelerar ao ouvir o nome dele. Só Deus sabia o quanto estava custando para ela recusar seu convite dia após dia.

A cirurgia durou cerca de duas horas, e tanto Isabella quanto Edward estavam no modo profissional, tensos com a responsabilidade diante deles, os dois entretidos diante do que mais amavam na vida, operar e salvar vidas. Como já era de se esperar com dois médicos tão experientes e responsáveis, a operação fora um sucesso e os dois caminhavam lado a lado, sentindo-se leves depois de trocarem de roupa e finalmente saírem da sala.

Eles pegaram o elevador juntos, com Edward cavalheiramente segurando a porta para que Bella entrasse, e assim que a porta se fechou, ele voltou a repetir a frase que Bella já sabia de cor:

"Que tal um café na sexta-feira à noite?"

No exato momento em que o rapaz terminara a pergunta o elevador parou, indicando ter chegado ao andar em que a morena deveria descer.

"Eu..." Isabella começou a falar, mas parou. Ela não sabia se estava cansada de lutar contra o que desejava, ou se fora o fato de ter passado horas vendo os álbuns de fotografias de seus pais que a fez mudar de atitude. Caminhando em direção à porta, ela respirou fundo antes de se virar para o outro médico e colocar a mão na frente, para impedir que a porta se fechasse.

Edward já estava repetindo mentalmente a habitual frase de recusa da morena, mas foi pego de surpresa. Respirando fundo como se tomasse coragem, ela tentou soar indiferente, mas ele detectou um ar de sorriso quando encarou seus olhos castanhos enquanto ela lhe respondia:

"Eu saio às 19 horas na sexta e pretendo tomar um café na _Central Station_. Estamos em um país livre, Dr. Cullen, não posso impedi-lo de frequentar os mesmos locais que eu."

Edward não podia prever o que 2013 reservava para ele, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Isabella Swan faria aquele ser um ano muito, muito interessante.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Bem, aí está. Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Eu realmente adorei trazer esses quatro contos para vocês. E não é porque este é o último que não quero saber o que acharam viu? Reviews são sempre muito, muito bem-vindas.**

**É isso, a gente se vê nas outras fics durante o ano.**

**beijos**


End file.
